The Poison Apple
by shannyfish
Summary: Is a past offender after the BAU team?
1. Another Day

**Title:** The Poison Apple

**Author:** innocent choir girl Is a past offender after the BAU team?

**Category: **General

**Genres:** Angst, Crime, Drama, Hurt/Comfort,

**Characters:** Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter** 1 "Another Day"

**Author's Notes: **This is my first _Criminal Minds_ fic, so be helpful with reviews please! Thanks be to my lovely Riley for helping with beta-ing and making it so this fic didn't seem too screwed up. I wanted to use a timeline, so that everything is kept in proper context, thus why I skipped ahead to January of 2008. I wouldn't be able to feasibly finish this if I planned it at Christmas time, plus I think it would not convey the correct tone. On a side note, the quote (if I were making this into an actual episode) would be spoken by Jennifer "JJ" Jareau.

"_Something of vengeance I had tasted for the first time; as aromatic wine it seemed, on swallowing, warm and racy: its after-flavour, metallic and corroding, gave me a sensation as if I had been poisoned."_

_-Charlotte Bronte_

**January 7, 2008**

**Behavioral Analysis Unit - FBI**

**Quantico, Virginia**

Jennifer "JJ" Jareau sat in her office going over a case file that she intended on handing over to Hotch for the team to take on next while she slowly ate her Knudsen's cottage cheese and fruit cup. It was early and none of the team had arrived yet. That was to be expected. She still needed to finish up putting everything together, so that when the case file was presented everything would be together. She looked up at the clock and then sighed. It was going to be a long day.

In Leavenworth, Kansas was where the team would be headed next. Not only was Leavenworth the home of the Leavenworth Penitentiary, but also the current place where a string of murders were being committed. There had already been four children taken and then later murdered. The current victim was an eight year old boy names Corbin Bryant, who was taken while he had been on his way home from school. He was Caucasian with close cut dark brown hair and brown eyes.

She tossed the empty container and the spoon into the trash before thumbing through the photos of the pictures of the prior children that had been taken. She'd already seen the gruesome photos, but she would rather remember their school pictures. Each one with a smiling face.

The first victim had been taken while she was away from her mother at a local grocery store. She was a blonde hair, blue eyes six year old Caucasian girl named Bridget Collins, she'd been found in a nearby field.

The second victim had been taken while he was playing at a local park without any parental supervision. Thomas Barnett was only three years old when he was killed. The picture JJ had of him was from just two weeks prior at Christmas. The bright eyed African American boy was in a festive green sweater with a Santa hat adorning his head. She smiled at how completely adorable he looked and then tried to not think of how he'd been found on a road side.

The third victim was ten years old and had been taken while he was walking home from a friend's house. The Caucasian male had a closely shaven head with his dark hair crowning his head and bright green eyes. His name was Noah Cummings and he had been found in an abandoned car in a parking lot.

The fourth victim was Alexandra James, a Caucasian short haired brunette with soft brown eyes. She had been practicing her piano piece at her teacher's house. The teacher had stepped out of the room to get them some lemonade and when she returned Alexandra was gone. She'd been found behind a large grouping of trees in a local park.

Sometimes JJ wondered how people could hurt people how they did, but knew that that question would just drive her crazy with the senseless answers that the unsubs always used. The deaths of children were something that still amazed her, how anyone could harm and kill innocent children was beyond her. Shutting the file, she let out a sigh; she'd been looking over it much too long.

Deciding it was time to take a break; JJ exited her office and made her way towards the elevator. It would be far more relaxing and effective if she went to the nearest coffee shop outside of the FBI building in order to get her caffeine fix. Plus, the coffee would be much more enjoyable than coffee she'd end up brewing in the BAU later.

By the time JJ returned to her office, she noticed that Reid was already at his desk in the bullpen. She smiled and then ducked into her office to retrieve the files she needed. She looked up at the clock and knew that the rest of the team would soon follow and be coming in at anytime. She wanted to make sure that she could present the case as soon as everyone had arrived. The sooner the team could get to Leavenworth, the sooner they could try to find Corbin Bryant.

"Morning, JJ."

Her head shot up in time to see Emily Prentiss' head popping into her office. JJ pressed a smile forward and quickly shouted back, "Morning!" The entire team would soon all be there.

**January 7, 2008**

**BAU's Private Jet**

**En Route to Leavenworth, Kansas**

"Hey," Prentiss interrupted as she took a seat next to JJ in the back of the jet. "You okay?" she asked concerned.

JJ looked up and pushed forward a smile. "I'm fine," she said as she brushed hair back and tucked it neatly behind her ear. She closed the folder that she'd been going over for the tenth time since she'd gotten into her office that morning. She averted her eyes back to the folder signaling that she was done talking with Prentiss. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk; it was just that she didn't feel like it.

"You know you can talk to me," Emily whispered, politely keeping her voice low as she lowered her head a bit trying to get in the same eye line as JJ. She wasn't sure, yet, what was bothering their media liaison, but she'd either find out or figure it out later. Sure, she'd like to know now so that she could help to ease whatever JJ was feeling, but she'd give the younger woman time.

"I know," she whispered and looked back up at Emily. She continued with the kind, polite smile to try to prove that things were fine.

"Offer's open anytime," Emily added.

JJ felt like laughing, but just smiled a bit wider, "I know. Thanks…I really appreciate it." She knew that Prentiss wasn't pushing on purpose, that she was merely concerned and when she felt like she needed to talk to someone she'd talk to her about what was going through her head. She had a feeling that if she told Emily exactly how she felt, the face that it dealt with the case they were working she was afraid that Emily would be far too watchful of her. She was the last one that needed to have attention brought to. They were going to Kansas to catch a kidnapper and killer, the missing child was the one who deserved their full and undivided attention. She could wait.

"Hey!" Morgan shouted, "You guys gonna join in on the game?"

Prentiss smiled over her shoulder at Morgan as he flashed the desk in their view and then she turned back to JJ, "Come on…it'll be fun."

"It's alright, I think I'm going to go over the file some more," JJ told her.

"JJ, it'll be good to take a break from the case for a couple minutes. It's still going to be a while until we land. Just one game," Prentiss tried to push a bit.

She was going to continue to argue, but decided that she'd give in and play a hand. Once she was done, she'd go back to working on the case and going over what she needed to do once they landed.

TBC…


	2. Burnt Out

**Title:** The Poison Apple

**Author:** innocent choir girl Is a past offender after the BAU team?

**Category: **General

**Genres:** Angst, Crime, Drama, Hurt/Comfort,

**Characters:** Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter** 2 "Burnt Out"

**Author's Notes: **thanks be to the glorious powers of Riley

**January 11, 2008**

**Behavioral Analysis Unit - FBI**

**Quantico, Virginia**

The team would be departing once again on another case. This time it would be taking them to Minnesota. JJ had already presented the case to the team, and they were all to be ready to leave in less than thirty minutes, but before she headed for her apartment JJ wanted to make sure she had everything they'd need. She was prepared. She just didn't feel like she was. In fact, she felt sick. Prentiss had been the only one who had picked up on it, or at least the only one who had said anything. JJ was sure that it was just from working too many cases back to back with little proper eating or sleeping done. But the case in Minnesota deserved their immediate attention.

Minnesota held a mystery.

Thirteen men had been killed by evisceration and dumped all over the state of Minnesota. They had just been recently been connected. In all the cases, no evidence had ever been recovered along with the absence of witnesses. It was a cold case, but the killer had no apparent need to stop killing. The thirteen killings had spanned three years.

JJ closed her eyes for a minute as her stomach started to cramp. It had been going on all day and the only reason JJ could think of (because it wasn't the normal cause of cramping) was that she'd eaten something that her stomach just didn't agree with. She wrapped an arm around her stomach before forcing her eyes open and telling herself that she needed to move. It was getting closer and closer to the time he needed to be at the jet. She picked up the file and tucked it under her arm as she exited her office and made her way towards the elevator. She just hoped her stomach would pull itself under control before she got to the jet. JJ wasn't sure if she could keep her discomfort under control during the ride to Minnesota. Of course, it was also getting late, there was a possibility that the others might sleep on the plane.

As she stepped into the elevator, she let out a sigh. Her stomach really wasn't helping her moving quickly to get her things and to get to the jet on time. She pushed the button and watched as the doors closed. Maybe she was just suffering from her body giving into her rigorous work schedule. Was she just merely exhausted? She knew she worked a lot, but it wasn't like she was chasing people around. She was the media liaison for the team, though it had been awhile since she'd gotten a good night's sleep or even a vacation at that. Maybe she just needed to take better care of herself.

**January 11, 2008**

**BAU's Private Jet**

**En route to Minnesota**

Reid looked around and suddenly realized he hadn't seen JJ in a while. Normally, she sat up front with the rest of the team. "Hey, where'd JJ go?" he asked trying to look around for himself.

"She's got to be around here somewhere," Morgan spoke up. He remembered seeing her when they'd gotten on.

"She's asleep," Prentiss informed them and then pointed to the back of the jet where JJ was fast asleep on one of the bench seats. She had figured that it was best to let the younger woman sleep through the flight. JJ had already looked fatigued enough and once they touched down, she wouldn't sleep until they were heading home.

Hotch looked over to where Emily Prentiss was sitting. He'd noticed that JJ was off, but hadn't pushed it when he'd asked how she was doing and she'd told him that she was fine. "She okay?"

"I'm not sure," Prentiss told him honestly. She shrugged and looked over at JJ's sleeping form and then back to Hotch, "She might just be tired…"

He just nodded and made a mental note to keep JJ close and to make sure that if she was with one of the others, that they knew to keep a close eye on her. He knew that JJ worked after and before everyone was at the BAU and was sure that it was a distinct possibility that JJ could just be burnt out. He couldn't remember the last time she was allowed vacation time.

**January 12, 2008**

**Duluth Police Department**

**Duluth, Minnesota**

It was nearly three in the morning when the team's jet finally landed. Even with the early hour, the team dragged themselves to the local police department and started on the case. Hotch had opted to have the others work in the field while he stayed back at the precinct with JJ to put together a board to try to piece together what they had so far and to also go over the previous case files. She'd slept the whole flight to Minnesota and it only worried him more. She looked pale and sickly. But he didn't say anything. She wasn't showing any other signs of sickness other than fatigue and a pale pallor. He'd just keep a close eye on her. If something obvious showed itself, then he'd press.

JJ looked up and blinked for a minute taking in and processing before speaking, "What?" she asked. Hotch had been staring at her for a good minute or so and the look on his face had been one that she knew. He was worried… But at what?

"Nothing… I guess…" Hotch said and quickly thought of what he'd say. "I'm just tired…I was thinking about this file and sort of lost my train of thought."

"I think we could all use rest when we finish this case," JJ told him before looking back down at the case file she had been looking over. Her hand went up to her forehead and she gently ran her fingers along the side of her temple to try to urge the pain to leave her.

"JJ," he said hoping that she wouldn't take what he was to say the wrong way. He waited until she looked up at him before he continued, "Why don't you get some sleep for a while?" he asked. "You look exhausted."

"I slept on the plane," JJ told him resting her chin in the palm of her head staring at him. "I'll be fine… I appreciate the concern, though."

"Really—"

"We don't sleep until the unsub's located…he could kill several people before we find him. Me sleeping is not going to help us find him," JJ countered.

"I thought you're waiting for local media to re-contact you."

"I am."

"So, we know you won't sleep through a cell phone call."

JJ started going through paperwork, "I'll sleep on the way back."

"Alright…" Hotch finally gave in reluctantly. What else could he do? Push her? What use would that do?

TBC…


	3. Shock

**Title:** The Poison Apple

**Author:** innocent choir girl Is a past offender after the BAU team?

**Category: **General

**Genres:** Angst, Crime, Drama, Hurt/Comfort,

**Characters:** Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter Three** - "Shock"

**Author's Note:** since is EviL, it does not like my asterisks that I normally use for phone conversations, so that's what the (( )) are for!

**January 12, 2008**

**Duluth Police Department**

**Duluth, Minnesota**

Hotch pulled his cell phone from his pocket and pressed it to his ear, "Hotchner." He listened carefully and then turned a worried gaze to JJ. "We'll be there shortly, Morgan," Hotch spoke up. He was a bit reluctant about JJ, but he felt better to take her rather than leave her behind.

"What's going on?" JJ asked immediately once Hotch was off the phone.

"They think they may have found the latest victim," Hotch told her. "Let's bring the photo for comparison," Hotch prompted. They were all tired and it wasn't the fact that he didn't think JJ could do her job, but rather that he knew she wasn't feeling well. He was trying to look out for her as subtlety as possible, but he was receiving a look that told him that she might be catching on. When she merely nodded and retrieved the folder with the picture of the latest victim, he felt a bit relieved. He didn't want to discuss or argue with JJ that it was clear that she was not alright.

They headed out to the scene in silence. Hotch would turn his head every few minutes just to check on JJ. To his luck, he hadn't had her catch on and stare right back at him. "Let's pick up coffee and breakfast for the team on the way back," he spoke up. "I don't think any of us had dinner. We'll need the energy to continue with this investigation with clear heads."

JJ merely nodded in agreement as she tightened her grip around her stomach. She didn't want to eat anything. She hadn't felt any better and her stomach just continued to bother her. She was turned sideways towards the window in the seat, so that Hotch wouldn't catch onto her manner. Once the case was over, they'd have time to sleep and for her to get over whatever flu bug she had caught.

**January 12, 2008**

**Crime Scene**

**Duluth, Minnesota**

When they arrived on scene, he noticed that JJ wasn't walking with the quickness that was in his step. JJ was normally the one who was speeding around trying to get so much done in such a small amount of time. It was just so unlike her. He let it be, thought, as he moved forward to where the others were waiting.

The world seemed to spin to JJ as she slowly followed Hotch. Her head pounded as the world seemed to slow down around her. She reached out with a hand to find something to steady herself on, but merely only found air. She pulled her arm back to her side quickly and instead headed a bit quickly, well as her body would allow, for the rest of the team.

"You found it just as it is?" Hotch questioned the bystander who had discovered the remains. The unsub was escalating. They wouldn't have as much time between victims now.

"Yes."

Hotch merely nodded and then looked to the local police officer, letting him know that it was okay for the bystander to be escorted away. He waited until they were out of range before he opened his mouth in order to address his team. A soft thud got the team's attention. The form of their crumpled media liaison on the concrete just feet from the mutilated form that had just been discovered took priority.

The dead could wait.

"JJ!" Morgan shouted as he hurried past the stunned others and down to her side. His fingers immediately searching for a pulse.

"It was probably just the sight," one of the local officers spoke up. "It's quite understandable."

"Wake up, JJ," Morgan said concerned as he shook her a bit. He was careful, but the fact that she wasn't responding was scaring the hell out of him.

Hotch was already calling for an ambulance when Morgan looked over to him. They all knew that JJ wasn't one to faint at the sight of blood or mutilated bodies. She was the one who picked the cases and looked at all the photographic evidence before they did. No, this was something completely different. JJ had seemed sick...something was definitely wrong. "Prentiss, you should ride along to the hospital," Hotch spoke up. They could do JJ no good all crowded around waiting for answers and for her to wake up. There was a dangerous unsub out there and they needed to find him.

**January 12, 2008**

**Crime Scene**

**Duluth, Minnesota**

It had been difficult for Morgan to focus on the case after JJ had been taken away in the ambulance. The big question of: what's wrong with her: bounced through his head as he desperately tried to focus. He was sure he wasn't the only one struggling, everyone seemed somewhat off.

"Prentiss will call as soon as she knows anything," Hotch reminded the group as they continued to work the scene.

Rossi turned, so that he was facing Hotch, but his back was to the others on the team. He made sure the others couldn't hear him before he spoke up, "What do you think?"

"The unsub is definitely escalating," Hotch spoke up keeping with the case.

"That's not what I meant," Rossi said. He'd been the one on the team that had been the one who had been forced to become a member of the team. Part of that involved being concerned about other members of the team. Times had certainly changed.

"JJ's going to be fine. She's probably got some bug or possibly exhausted," Hotch said. It was what he had to believe. When Rossi didn't say anything in response, he shrugged, "We're all workaholics. I think that JJ and Garcia are the only ones who haven't had a vacation in a long span of time. Exhaustion wouldn't be surprising."

He just nodded, "Maybe we should let the case go—"

"No," Hotch said quickly and firmly, "We finish the case." He paused before adding, "JJ would want it that way. We catch the unsub and then go home…just like we always do."

**January 12, 2008**

**En route**

**Duluth, Minnesota**

They'd given the profile to the local police and they'd set off to investigate a person the police said they'd considered as a suspect and the profile fit. As they drove, his cell phone broke through the deafening silence. "Hotchner," he answered, not looking at the caller ID in order to keep his eyes on the road. With the phone pressed against his ear, the voice of Emily Prentiss was a welcomed relief.

((Hey Hotch. They've finally brought JJ into a room here. They're going to keep her overnight.))

"Did they find out what's wrong? Does she have the flu?" Hotch questioned.

"What did the doctor say?" Reid said moving forward in his seat in the back wanting to know what was going on.

Morgan wanted to know as well, but pulled Reid back. "Let the man talk to Prentiss," Morgan told the younger man. He wasn't only worried about JJ, but now currently missing that he normally drove the other vehicle with Prentiss.

((The doctor's running tests, but he said it could be appendicitis.))

"Doesn't that involve surgery?" Hotch asked.

"Hold on!" Morgan spoke up, not liking what he was hearing from the one sided phone conversation.

"Let him talk to her," Rossi spoke up. "We'll be filled in, in a few minutes."

((It would involve removing her appendix. He said he'd know more tomorrow.))

"How's she holding up?" Hotch questioned.

((She's still unconscious.))

"And the doctor's not concerned?"

((Doesn't seem to be.))

"Alright," Hotch said not knowing what else he could ask. "Keep us updated."

((Alright.))

Once Hotch got off the phone, he was met by the waiting looks from the members of his team. "The doctor isn't sure what exactly is going on," Hotch reported. "She could have the flu or possibly appendicitis."

"But she's going to be okay?" Morgan asked.

Hotch tried to sound as sure of JJ's soon to be better health. "I'm sure she's going to be just fine. She's being kept overnight for observation."

"Appendicitis is a fairly common condition and is routinely treated," Reid started, but was stopped by Morgan.

"I don't care how common a thing it is," Morgan argued. "It could be something different or else the doctor would have already done what they needed to do."

"Morgan's right," Rossi spoke up. "If the doctors were sure or even if it was something else that was serious."

"They do know she's FBI," Hotch added. "I'm sure that puts some kind of weight on her side."

"We should have made her go to the doctor sooner," Morgan said dwelling on it.

Hotch was sure that it was Morgan's feeling of helplessness screaming. He felt that way too, he just didn't feel it nawing at him. No, he'd balled it up and pushed it to the back of his mind, somewhere behind the case. "She would have resisted and just told us she was fine. A doctor can't do anything if his patient doesn't cooperate."

"Hotch is right," Reid jumped in. "A doctor would want to know symptoms, what medication the patient is currently on, timeline…"

"She's going to be fine," Hotch told them. His tone was that there was no more continuing conversations. JJ would be fine. That was the end of it until they KNEW more.

TBC…


	4. Sleeping Beauty

**Title:** The Poison Apple

**Author:** innocent choir girl Is a past offender after the BAU team?

**Category: **General

**Genres:** Angst, Crime, Drama, Hurt/Comfort,

**Characters:** Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter Four** - "Sleeping Beauty"

**Author's Note:** I'm trying…that is all

**January 12, 2008**

**Saint Mary's Hospital**

**Duluth, Minnesota**

Prentiss wasn't happy. Not only was JJ still unconscious, but the doctors hadn't told her anything more. She hadn't talked to the team since she'd last called in to let them know about JJ staying the night for observation. She smiled as she realized that JJ was finally getting her sleep. Maybe it would help, she hoped so. The slight creak of the door brought Emily's attention away from JJ.

"Ma'am? Would you like some coffee? Or maybe I could order you up something from the cafeteria?" the nurse asked.

"Thank you," she responded quickly. "A cup of coffee would be great." She smiled to the nurse as she left. She definitely needed it. They'd already been in Minnesota for at least twelve hours. With little sleep and little nourishment, she was sure the rest of the team was feeling as she was.

After she'd finished her cup of coffee, Prentiss was leaning back in the hard chair and trying to get comfortable when she noticed a slight movement from JJ. That got her attention and she sat straight up. Scooting to the edge of the chair, she reached out and squeezed JJ's hand. "I'm here."

"Mmm…"

She smiled widely as JJ's blue eyes opened, "Hey there…" she said softly.

It took JJ a few minutes to try and take in her surroundings. Her hand rubbed her forehead and then opened her mouth. "Am I in the hospital?" She knew the answer already, but she still wanted to hear it from Emily.

"Yeah," Prentiss answered. She brushed stray blonde hair away from her friend's face. "Do you remember what happened?" she asked gently.

"I was with Hotch," she whispered thinking hard.

Prentiss nodded, "You were…and then you came to a scene with Hotch," she prompted. "Do you remember that?"

"Not really," JJ admitted and stared up at the ceiling thinking about how ridiculous it all was. "I passed out?"

"Doctors haven't said anything yet about why," Prentiss informed her.

"I'm sorry," JJ said still not feeling so great, but she did feel rested. She was embarrassed, though, for passing out at a scene in front of everyone.

"Hey," Prentiss said, her tone both concerned and serious. "It's not your fault… You can't blame yourself…" She knew that no one blamed her. Everyone WAS, though, worried and concerned about her. "The important thing is you're awake. I was starting to think you were playing Sleeping Beauty on me." Prentiss was trying to keep things light between them. "I haven't found myself a prince; I'm not sure how I'd find yours…"

Emily's tone sounded almost serious to her and JJ couldn't help the wide smile that spread out across her face. But then her stomach reminded her that she wasn't better as it clamped down and twisted her gut, or so what it felt like.

"JJ? You okay?" Emily asked quickly when she saw her friend's face contort. She was obviously in pain, which meant that something was wrong.

"I think I just have the flu," JJ told her. "I don't want you to catch it, too."

Smiling, she squeezed the younger woman's hand a bit. "Don't worry about me."

**January 12, 2008**

**Duluth Police Department**

**Duluth, Minnesota**

Hotch listened carefully as he was filled in. Prentiss was happy to report that JJ was awake, but still not feeling well. He was a bit surprised to find out that JJ's memories were vague, but he could also understand it as well. He couldn't fault her in any way for it. In fact, he could perceive it as being horrifying to remember. JJ was so unlike herself that it had been disturbing to them all.

"Alright," Hotch said trying to wrap up his call with Prentiss. He knew that although answered to why JJ had passed out were not yet known, the fact that she was conscious would raise morale considerably.

"Was that Prentiss?" Reid asked as he watched Hotch put his phone away. They'd been waiting hours for some kind of news about JJ.

"Yes," Hotch said. That alone was enough to not only keep Reid's attention, but also grab Rossi's and Morgan's.

"What'd she say?" Derek asked curious to know how JJ was. Garcia, he was sure, was already into the hospital's cameras (if she could find one at the right angle) in order to check up on JJ as well. She'd been panicked when he'd told her when she'd called an hour ago.

"They still don't know," he told them truthfully.

"But she was only supposed to call if there was a change, if the doctors knew something Reid said quickly.

Hotch didn't miss Morgan's head snap in his direction. Worry spread across his face, but before he could speak his concerns Hotch spoke. "She's the same," he told them, "But she's awake…"

"Well, that sounds like good news to me," Rossi spoke up. "It means she didn't knock her head too badly during the fall."

He noticed how Rossi was trying to help. How he was trying to shift the focus and how they were looking at it. He appreciated it. It helped him from feeling like he was being heartless. He cared about JJ's wellbeing, but he knew that she'd be upset if they didn't work the case. That was why they were there after all. "Let's find the unsub," Hotch said trying to change the subject in order to get the team on the path they needed to be on. When the unsub was captured, then they could all return home.

TBC…


	5. Flu

**Title:** The Poison Apple

**Author:** innocent choir girl Is a past offender after the BAU team?

**Category: **General

**Genres:** Angst, Crime, Drama, Hurt/Comfort,

**Characters:** Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter Five** - "Flu?"

**Author's Note:** I'm trying…that is all

**January 16, 2008**

**East Michigan Street**

**Duluth, Minnesota**

They'd been in Minnesota for some time and the team wasn't any closer to catching the unsub. Rossi was sitting with JJ in the hospital. It hadn't been easy to have the team's attention divided, but cycling the team into taking turns staying with JJ seemed to help. "What do you think?" Hotch asked the team as they examined a dump site of the newest dumped body. He noticed that while Reid and Morgan had moved closer, Prentiss had stayed back. "You okay, Prentiss?" he asked. The whole team had been off, he was well aware of that.

The smell of heavy iron in the air made Prentiss' stomach turn. She knew it was the smell of blood and the fact that she was feeling sick because of it was worrying her. She never got sick because of crime scenes and they'd been to some gruesome ones. It was more than just the smell though, the sound of the freeway that was behind them roared through her ears. She felt disorientated and dizzy.

"Emily?" he asked, this time more concerned. He knew it was entirely possible that she just hadn't heard him. With the freeway hollering right behind them as cars busily made their ways home, it was possible that not being heard was merely the reason why Prentiss hadn't spoken up. Hotch stepped forward and put an arm on her shoulder, when he did he noticed her gaze dropped and then immediately realized how her pallor had changed.

"I think I caught JJ's flu," Prentiss informed him after a moment of trying to keep herself contained. She pulled her head back up, but covered her mouth as she felt her stomach protesting to the food remaining in her stomach.

Hotch frowned, he didn't like the sound of that. He hated to think that one by one his team was going to get sick. "You don't look too good," Hotch told her as he reached out and took hold of her arm. It wasn't the fact that she didn't look like her normal self, but also her body language and the fact that she knew she wasn't right as well. When Prentiss pulled away quickly, he didn't have any other choice than to watch her as she made her way off to the side of them, but closer to the road before regurgitating her previous meal into the dirt. He cringed slightly, that was never a good sign. The fact that she was throwing up meant it was bad enough that Emily needed to be off duty for the time being. That put him down two people. He waited as he watched her look like she was trying to pull herself together, when she finally looked over he approached her. She met him halfway and he noticed how much worse she looked, "Let's get you checked out."

"I told you," Prentiss argued, "It's the flu…probably got it from JJ…"

"Hotch is right," Morgan said. "We'll handle it here." He hated seeing anyone sick and he knew that it most likely made her think that that meant that they'd have to do all the more work, but it was for the best in the end. Further exposure would only risk the whole team into coming down with the flu.

Hotch nodded to Morgan briefly before guiding Emily Prentiss to one of their parked black SUVs.

**January 16, 2008**

**Saint Mary's Hospital**

**Duluth, Minnesota**

While Prentiss was being examined, Aaron Hotchner floated over towards JJ's room. He figured that he may as well check on his other team member. He still didn't like the fact that she'd been in the hospital for almost a week. It definitely wasn't the flu. He found Rossi outside of her room with a very concerned doctor. "David," he said, more to announce his presence than as a greeting. He crossed his arms over his chest and listened carefully as the doctor spoke.

"Your agent was poisoned most likely," the doctor informed the newly arrived FBI agent. "Most likely before you came here since it takes a few days to incubate."

"What kind of poisoning are we talking about?" Hotch asked.

"Escherichia coli," the doctor said. "Or E. coli."

"How can we be sure it's poisoning?" he asked before the doctor could say more. He wanted to know the facts. The fact that JJ could have been sick with it for much longer opened a lot of possibilities and he wanted to make sure that they weren't jumping to any conclusions.

"I contacted the CDC and there are no reports from Quantico, Virginia or the state for any E. coli being reported," the doctor said. "If it was caused by a manufacturer it would have been reported by now in that area. There's not."

Hotch didn't like the sound of that. "Doctor, I don't think Agent Jareau has eaten anything in the couple days prior to her being admitted to the hospital."

The doctor nodded in agreement, "That is why she passed out," he explained. "She was already being affected by the E. coli by then. She had low blood sugar."

"So, we could have been on our last case," Rossi brought up looking to Hotch. "Why don't you check Kansas?" he asked. "That's where we were last. Leavenworth." He watched the doctor nod quickly before he headed off to check Kansas for any E. coli outbreaks there.

"David," Aaron Hotchner said taking a step closer to the older man. "Prentiss is displaying similar symptoms."

"She being checked out?"

He nodded, "Perhaps we should have them check her for E. coli as well. Maybe they shared something."

"Aaron, Prentiss would have been just as sick as JJ is if that were true."

He knew that, but he was holding out hope. The consideration of poisoning was a dark one, especially since it looked like the pattern was the women in his team. It opened a lot of possibilities and he wanted to wait until they knew all the facts before making any accusations. "Let's just hope it's the flu," he said before turning and heading back to where Prentiss was being examined.

Aaron returned to where he'd left Prentiss just in time to run into the doctor. "Does she have the flu?" he asked calmly and levelly.

"I want to admit her overnight for observation," the doctor responded.

He knew that meant that they weren't sure yet. That's always what it meant. "Do me a favor," he said quietly. "One of my other agents has been in here for days. The doctor informed me that it's looking like E. coli poisoning, would you please test Prentiss for the same?" He noticed the doctor giving in a long look for a moment before nodding. He needed to know if the cases were connected.

"In the meantime, I'll move Agent Prentiss up to where your other agent is as soon as I've ruled out any possible contagions."

TBC…


	6. Close to Home

**Title:** The Poison Apple

**Author:** innocent choir girl Is a past offender after the BAU team?

**Category: **General

**Genres:** Angst, Crime, Drama, Hurt/Comfort,

**Characters:** Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter Six** - "Close to Home"

**Author's Note:** What was the last chapter called? Flu…that's exactly what I have… So, if something doesn't make sense, I blame the flu.

…………………….

**January 16, 2008**

**Duluth Police Department**

**Duluth, Minnesota**

"We think we have a lead on the unsub," Morgan reported before downing some coffee the minute he saw Hotch enter the station. "What did the doctor say about Prentiss?"

"Is JJ any better?" Reid asked. "Statistically the flu only lasts an average of five days. That's been about how long JJ's been in the hospital. Some people do stay sick longer… Did you know that—"

"She's still in the hospital," Aaron told them. He figured it was a better idea to come out and explain what was going on with JJ and Prentiss rather than holding back from his team. It would only cause problems in the long run if he hid things.

Morgan's phone went off and he immediately looked at the caller ID and answered it, "Baby Girl, let me call you right back. Hotch is gonna tell us about JJ and Prentiss."

((Put me on speaker! I want to be kept in the loop, too.))

"On speaker," Morgan said and turned back to Hotch.

"JJ doesn't have the flu…she's sick because of E. coli," he told them. "The doctor says she's just got to ride it out. They'll keep her comfortable in the meantime. The reason she passed out on us was because she hadn't eaten before and her blood sugar dropped."

"So, they're making sure she's eating now?" Morgan asked.

"Mostly jell-o, but they've got her on IVs, I'm sure she's getting all the nutrients she needs," Hotch told them. He didn't want to add to it that it was possible that JJ was poisoned by the E. coli, which would just keep them all thinking about their team mates. Their current attention needed to be about finding the unsub. "Prentiss probably has the flu…but the doctors are keeping her overnight for observation. Rossi's keeping them both company and we'll get an update as soon as they know anything."

((But they're going to be okay?))

"Yes, Garcia, they'll be fine. JJ's probably up for you to call her if you like. Rossi's there with her," Hotch offered. He knew that probably out of the whole team, JJ was probably the closest to Garcia in knowing her. They both shared the same vacation schedule and were the only on the team who were not profilers. "We should all be back soon."

((Alright, you keep me updated on my girls.))

"Alright, Baby Girl, we'll talk to you later," Morgan said before closing the cell phone. He focused his attention on Hotch. He didn't like this. It was almost worse than when Garcia had been shot. At least then, Garcia knew who the culprit was. In this case, there was no culprit other than viruses running loose. He looked over at Reid, who merely looked concerned, "Let's find this unsub."

………………………..

**January 18, 2008**

**Duluth Police Department**

**Duluth, Minnesota**

They'd found the unsub and in time to save one life. It was a small comfort after so many lives had been slaughtered in their attempt to locate him. Morgan and Rossi were in with the unsub trying to find out exactly how many he'd killed over what period of time. It was information they'd need in order to possibly identify the few who weren't and to give peace and closure to families that still thought their loved one was out there.

The ringing of his cell phone pulled his attention away and he pulled it open and put it to his ear, "Hotchner." What he was being told was something that he didn't like. He had thought that the E. coli had started with JJ and ended with Prentiss, he'd told himself that somehow they'd shared something and Prentiss' system had just fought against it harder than JJ's had. He'd attributed it to the little more sleep and routine meals that Prentiss had. But this, this put a huge flaw in his theory. "I understand," he said. "We'll be there as soon as we can. Yes, thank you." He closed his phone and stared through the one way window. He wasn't sure how he'd tell his team. JJ and Prentiss would be ready to be released and would be fine to fly back to Quantico, but just as everything had started to look up, this happened.

Moving around to the door, he opened it and stepped in to address the two members of his team inside. "A minute." He stepped back into the small confined room that stood behind the one way mirror/window. He waited until both men followed him and the door was shut behind them. "I'm afraid I've got some bad news…"

"What is it?" Morgan asked expecting that he'd hear that JJ or Prentiss would require a longer hospital stay or something of the sort.

He pulled in breath before speaking; knowing what he was telling them was huge. The impact would not only impact their team, but their sense of safety in some ways. "Garcia's in the hospital…" he told them calmly.

"What?!" Morgan spat out. "What's wrong? She's going to be okay, though, right?"

"It's the same, isn't it?" Rossi spoke up in the calm of the silence looking to Aaron. "Garcia's been poisoned the same way as JJ and Prentiss were?"

Hotch nodded, "They've got her in her own room under guard. The doctors are making sure her food is tested before it goes in. They're making her comfortable and treating her as much as they can. She'll be okay, she's just going to be sick for a while like JJ and Prentiss have been."

"It hit JJ hard, though," Morgan said. "What if whoever's doing this is stepping it up?"

"The reason it hit JJ so hard was because she was exhausted and hadn't eaten. Her blood sugar dropped. They say Garcia's going to be fine," Hotch said hoping to keep Morgan calm.

"When do we leave?" Rossi asked.

"As soon as we can get JJ and Prentiss released," Hotch responded quickly.

"Are we sure none of this is coincidence?" Morgan asked after a few minutes of letting himself calm a bit.

Hotch wanted to tell him that it was possible, but it didn't seem like it. "The CDC's been investigating the area, but haven't come up with any other viable option at the moment."

………………………

TBC…


End file.
